Roadside displays are commonly used as billboard advertisements, traffic signs, safety warning signs, and the like. Governmental entities may install street signs, speed limit signs, warnings for hazardous road conditions, and directional or navigational signs. Additionally, advertisers may purchase or lease roadside billboards for certain periods of time. Although roadside displays have been traditionally non-digital (i.e., wooden and metal signs and billboards), more recent roadside displays now may be partially or entirely digital, such as programmable speed limit signs, electronic traffic warning signs, and digital billboards. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to customize content provided to a user based on user interests, habits, vehicle data, driving behavior, and the like. The customized content may be distributed through advertising servers and/or networks.
In some arrangements, electronic roadside displays might not be arranged in a location desired for display of content. In other examples, the position of the electronic roadside display might not be ideal for displaying determined customized content. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to dynamically select a channel for distributing the determined content to a user. For example, a mobile device associated with a driver of the vehicle, an on-board display device of the vehicle, or another device may be selected for distributing the determined content. In this case, the determined content may be provided to the selected device at any point during the user's trip or at a later time.